


Three is Family

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: When The Time Is Right [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Baby, Decorating, Family, Finley - Freeform, Fluff, Ivan - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Tattoos, The Stage Office, When The Time Is Right, baby giggles, baby monitors, baby prep, early morning sickness and tiredness and laundry, future oneshot, older!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Time Is Right future ficlet based on the following;</p><p>~VoyageAsia prompted -hmm. Perhaps one in the future when they are planning their expanded area for a baby and one as parents~</p><p>~VoyageAsia prompted-Now we just need that story about how the baby has been with them for 2 weeks. They have had no sleep, the baby is colicky, laundry is being done at 2am because the baby has soiled all the onsies, and the office is a place of refuge and not one of admiring a sleeping baby!~</p><p>*VoyageAsia prompted~I enjoyed this. When I read one of your one shot set at the beach, I thought "oh wouldn't it be cool if Kurt surprised Blaine with a tattoo"* </p><p>*the-power-of-love prompted~Lol to cute love it I wish Blaine would convince Kurt to draw a tattoo for him or to get tattoos together*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Blaine? Blaine you busy?” 

 

“Yeah honey, two secs,” Blaine’s muffled voice sounded loudly from down the hall, just heard over the din of the radio playing in the same room, Kurt raised his eyebrows at the sound of a dull thud, a clatter and then an unmistakable familiar string of juicy curse words, low and growl-like, he couldn’t help but smirk when Blaine’s head appeared around the corner a moment later.

 

“Everything alright?” Kurt pulled himself up onto his knees, dropping the open book in his hands to the floor among the pile of other books, hard and soft covered, and plastic wallets of leaflets and papers, and turned around fully, arms folded and leaning over the back of the couch, his smirk still firmly in place. Blaine came to stand in full view of Kurt’s ever appraising eyesight, and if it wasn’t a sight for very sore and tired strained eyes then god knows what was. 

 

Blaine’s hair was adorably frizzy, a mop of tangled curls all around his head from rubbing his hands through it too many times, his cheek bone had a small smudge of light coloured paint dried to the flushed skin and he had a pencil balanced between the tip of his ear and the side of his head. His grey cotton short sleeved t-shirt was dotted with different shades of neutral paint colours, patched with a little light clean sweat under each arm and over the hem where he’d obviously been lifting it up to wipe at his forehead, his tattoo on his arm even looked to be covered in some form of dust. Kurt often wondered if Blaine would come home one day in the next Six months or so down the line, with some fresh ink, ink that painted the story of how elated and lucky Blaine was feeling in that moment. Kurt secretly hoped that he would, and that he could map out the area much like he had Blaine’s other tatts. Blaine had on a pair of dark loose jeans, ripped at the knees and frayed at the bottoms, faded with grubby hand prints over the thighs and backs of his legs and bare feet. 

 

Edible, that was the only coherent thought Kurt could hold on to in that very moment, he could just down right eat Blaine right now, he looked the very epitome of ruggedly gorgeous, even with the slight sweat and grime and untidiness, Kurt could just take him and have him over and over right there on the floor of their hallway/living room.   
One would simply not believe that this man had turned Thirty-Nine years of age just last month, accept for the tell tale sign of his expanding silvery curls at his temples and the light grey tips shining under the ceiling lights on the top of his head, and of course the lighter mixture of shades threading through his fuzzy jaw line. He still looked and felt phenomenal, his boyish excitement, humour and charm highlighting his personality much differently than that of any other average middle aged man Kurt had ever met before.

 

Whilst Kurt deliberated these thoughts and was only about two seconds away from going to find the nearest camera, Blaine leaned up against the side wall, ankles crossed and arms folded over his chest, muscles flexing and bulging under the thin fabric, with a sinfully innocent grin on his lips.

 

“Yeah, awesome-” Blaine’s smile remained and his voice sounded every bit sincere, his fingers flexed outwards and then re-curled around the small thin hammer he held in his hand, his knuckles were a little grazed and it looked like his thumb was a bit swollen and cut slightly by the cuticle. Kurt eyed him from head to toe, resettling himself on the couch and rested his chin in his palm. 

 

“You know you’re going to have to start watching your language right-”

 

Blaine chuckled whilst nodding his head a little and raised his free hand, brushing his curls up and over his forehead with a light scratch and letting them flop back down, “yeah- yeah, I know-” Kurt stared at him incredulously, trying to school his features into one of stern determination but couldn’t quite manage it with the way Blaine was looking back at him with his tired wrinkled eyes alight with excitement and promise.

 

“Blaine, I’m serious, we have to-” Blaine laughed some more and gently let the hammer drop to the fluffy carpeted hallway floor as he started to make his way over to Kurt. He rested his hands on either side of Kurt’s arms on the back of the couch and leaned down and in, his face coming closer to Kurt’s, there smiles almost identical.

 

“I know baby, I know, I’ll be good promise,” 

 

Kurt kissed his nose, “You’ll be amazing, I know it,” His eyes drifted over Blaine’s face, taking in the subtle bags under his eyelids, he could almost sense the aches and pains seeping from Blaine’s shoulders and back from over exertion that weekend. Kurt’s gaze drifted downwards still, noticing a small nick in the skin of Blaine’s elbow and a yellow/purpling bruise around it.   
“Are you sure you’re ok?” Blaine grinned even harder and bumped his nose against Kurt’s nodding jovially. He seemed genuinely ecstatic to be a little beat up and worn out, like he couldn’t think of anything else in the world he’d rather be doing.   
“You know we could have just got the furniture delivered right? And the guys would have just built-”

 

Blaine kissed him quiet, his hands coming up to rest on each side of Kurt’s neck, “I want to do it, it’s my job, it’s our job,” Kurt felt a delicious quiver run through his skin at the serious glint in Blaine’s eyes and the finalising tone of his voice, not angry, just determined and slightly possessive, Blaine really was going to be amazing at this.

 

They had decided that they could use one of the smaller spare rooms as the initial nursery, even though Kurt’s pretty sure the new born basinet will end up in their bedroom on the first night anyway, the other spare room could be the changing and dirty laundry room and then a year or so later the current guest room would make an excellent bed/playroom. They didn’t need to start knocking down walls just yet but they were happy and excited to do so if and when the time came to it, honestly they were more than happy to put in any work needed at all. 

 

Blaine rubbed his fingers up and down the column of Kurt’s throat, rubbing the backs over the hollow and the bob of his Adam’s apple, the chilling metal of his wedding ring tantalising Kurt’s skin into a goose-fleshed frenzy. Kurt closed his eyes momentarily, loosing himself in the thrill of it all. He loved it all, loved every minute of everything, and how into it Blaine was, wanting to do and experience everything firsthand and for himself, and with Kurt, even booking them onto classes and logging on to blogging sites. But Kurt also didn’t want his husband to burn himself out, especially with how much more busier they were now compared to a few years back, with their combined re-directed career paths, plus also pitching in still at The Stage and checking in with Vogue.com now and then. 

 

“Just, just go easy alright, be careful, we’ve got time honey, plenty of it, he’s not-he’s not even born yet-” Blaine dropped a kiss to Kurt’s forehead before resting his own against it and wrapping his arms around him, his hands rubbing up and down his back, Kurt would reprimand him for most likely leaving finger prints over his pale blue shirt, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care right now. 

 

“I know, I-I just want to be ready, completely, a-and to just enjoy him, wholly and undisrupted when he’s here, and it’s, it’s only like two months right?” For some unfathomable reason Kurt felt hot tears prick behind eyelids, he was so undeniably happy right now that he could just actually cry, here on his couch surrounded by baby guides and instruction booklets, with his grubby, battered beautiful husband hovering over him, his body cocooned around him and his warmth seeping into his very soul and being. 

 

“God Kurt, I’m so fucking excited to meet him,” Kurt let out a watery giggle and sniffed.

 

“Blaine!”

 

“Freaking excited, I’m so freaking excited, I can hardly stand the wait,” Kurt sniffed once more and blinked a couple of times, his long lashes batting away the happy tears as he pulled himself together. Seeing Blaine like this was his absolute undoing, so raw and happy and so very eager to have their baby, so ready, Blaine was so completely ready for this. As was Kurt, very much so, but Blaine had waited for longer, Blaine had heart achingly reached a point in his life when he wasn’t sure he was ever going to experience this, any of it, and have the chance, he exiled himself to believing that his time had passed. Yet here he was, here they both were, together, married, living out their long lost dreams with everything and more at their feet and in the palm of their hands, impossibly, whole heartedly happy. 

 

Blaine only held him tighter in his arms and brushed his smiling mouth atop Kurt’s soft hairline, he knew, this certainly wasn’t the first time that one of them had broken down into a raw emotional state of sheer joy and delight, for no reason other than just thinking about a tiny bundle blankets and pink wrinkled skin. They were pretty sure they were somehow catching the hormonal mood swings from their unborn son’s birth mother somewhere upstate. 

 

“I know, I know honey, me too, god me too,” Blaine kissed him soundly on the lips and then pulled back, eyes positively shining, he nodded to the heaps of paper and opened cardboard boxes discarded on the floor behind Kurt.

 

“How are you getting on? What did you want me for?” Kurt sat up on his knees, eyes widening with excited thought and extending his torso up and tall, his hands bracing on Blaine’s shoulders as he looked around the mess he had created on the floor below him.

 

“Oh yeah, great, well I’ve set up the room temperature gage, it’s over by the sound system,” He nodded backwards and Blaine bit his lip, nodding, “The sterilising equipment is in the kitchen, and I’m um, I’m charging the baby monitors as we speak, there was a pack of four, so I was wondering, well I thought that we’ll obviously have the recording device in the nursery, and the other three have cool little camera screens so we can always watch him,” Blaine released his lip from his teeth and grinned mischievously.

 

“Remind you of anything?” Kurt chuckled and nodded, his fingers curling into the rounded collar of Blaine’s shirt.

 

“Well that was going to be my next trail of thought, we’ll have one in here, maybe on the mantle or the coffee table, one of them on one of our nightstands in our bedroom and I uh, I thought that um, well the frequency seems to be pretty wide ranged so maybe you’d like one downstairs, in um, in your office, I mean I know you’re not in there that much now, and it’s more Ivan’s space but I just thought for when you are there?” 

 

Blaine’s heart gave a little thud, his stomach swooping, feeling like it was about to fly from his throat, with just the thought of being able to watch his little boy while he sat just a floor below. His small sleeping face and scrunched up nose, the rise and fall of his steady breathing fragile chest, just there on the desk for him to look at and listen to, Blaine would probably never get any work done ever again, even though Ivan took care of most of it now anyway. 

 

He nodded at Kurt slowly, with parted wet lips, and Kurt could do nothing but reach forward with his hands, brushing his thumbs over his wet eyelids and then down to his plump lips, smiling into the kiss he offered him, so soft and slow and reverent. Kurt could pretty much swear he could feel the pumping of Blaine’s heart between the exchange of their skin and flesh, he whispered into the stubbly corner of his pursed lips.

 

“Hey, maybe you could even take it to the studio with you too,” Blaine smiled, tilting his head and pulled back, bopping Kurt’s nose slightly with a crooked finger.

 

“Oorrr.. you could take it to rehearsals with you,” Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Sure, because every off-Broadway cast member wants a device that sounds a screaming infant over the top of their vocal runs and scales-” Blaine chuckled with him.

 

“Well at least we’re both going to take some time off with him when he gets here right?”

 

“Right, it’s going to be perfect-” Blaine brushed a hand through Kurt’s hair and cupped the nape of his neck, his thumb rubbing over the short hairs at the bottom.

 

“It already is perfect, but he will-he is going to make it, he-he will make us-” Kurt bit his lip as his husband struggled for the words, tears threatening to appear once more, this was becoming ridiculous, they still had Eight weeks to get through, maybe he should run out and buy an industrial pack of Kleenex.

 

“A family?” They already were a family of course, whether it be just them in the confines of their home and their bar, or back in Ohio, a great big family consisting of Burt and Carole, Blaine’s mom and even, even, his dad, Cooper and his herd. But in around two months time, their family would grow, their hearts would expand and their lives would continue to burst full and busy, utterly contented. 

 

Blaine shuddered a breath, his voice breaking slightly, “A family, our little family,”

 

“The start of it-” 

 

Blaine smiled wide and proud and then pretended to stumble backwards, choking on air and clinging at his chest comically, “Let’s focus on this adoption first honey-” 

 

“Best get those blue prints out for the extra space-”

 

Blaine faked some kind of joke panic attack as he bent down to pick up his hammer, looking back over his shoulder with a slight shimmy and actually batting his eyelashes. Kurt grinned wildly, his chest feeling full to burst, he made a dismissive hand gesture playfully in Blaine’s direction, pouting his lips and lifting his chin high.

 

“Go on you, be gone, get back in that nursery and do some work-” Blaine disappeared round the corner and returned seconds later, practically running with large playful strides back over to the couch, the hammer in his hand now substituted for a small paint brush with a fresh drop of bright white paint smeared over the soft bristles. Kurt squeaked and scrambled to get to his feet, giggling breathlessly, “N-no no, oh my god, no, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, don’t you dare-”

 

Kurt stood on the couch cushions, legs spread and arms held out in front of him, palms out as if creating some form of magical invisible barrier in which his husband and his paint brush could not cross. Blaine stood below him inches away from the back of the couch, shifting his balance from foot to foot and waving the brush slowly in the air, giggling deep and low through a wolfish grin as he looked up at his husband. Kurt panted, chest heaving excitedly, eyes sparkling as they narrowed and watch Blaine’s hand very carefully.  
“If that drips on this flooring, these Ralph Lauren cushion covers or my freshly moisturized skin then you will not be living to see your first child, never mind your second-” 

 

After deliberating for a beat or two, Blaine slowly started to back away, biting his bottom lip playfully around his smirk and batting those damn eye lashes again, the fucker. He blew a kiss into the air and pretended to blow it towards Kurt who laughed and swung his hand out as if pushing it away as he cautiously climbed down from the couch in case Blaine had a sudden change of mind, or a death wish. 

 

With his smile still intact Blaine’s whole body visibly eased and he tilted his head to the side watching Kurt with burning, hungry eyes, his words were quiet, pulled straight from the depths of his heart and his current thought process, “I love you, so, so much, you know that right?-” he pointed behind him with the brush, “I’ll only be another hour or so, just giving the paint a second coating, and finishing up adding the safety bars to the crib, and that should be enough until next weekend-”

 

Without thinking Kurt rounded the couch and was standing right in front of Blaine within three wide strides, he kissed him hard and fast, and then again allowing Blaine just enough time to catch his breath and realise what was happening before leaving him with one last lingering kiss and parting words to his lips.   
“I know, I so, so know, and I love you too, I love you more.. I’ll clean up out here then come in and help, ok?”

 

Blaine watched him closely, staring hard with those big old heart eyes as if still not quite believing that this life was actually his, “Ok.”

 

And nothing had ever been oh so wonderfully ok up until this very moment, and he knew that these moments would just keep on coming.


	2. part 2- He's here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When The Time Is Right future ficlet, Three Is family
> 
> *VoyageAsia prompted- Now we just need that story about how the baby has been with them for 2 weeks. They have had no sleep, the baby is colicky, laundry is being done at 2am because the baby has soiled all the onsies, and the office is a place of refuge and not one of admiring a sleeping baby!*

“Honey? Sweetheart? We need another one-”

 

Kurt’s head complete with a mop of dishevelled hair peeked out from the open door way, as he called quietly down the hall. “Huh, what?”

 

“Another one, we need another suit-”

 

“What? Again? It’s been like five minutes-”

 

“Can we discuss this whilst you fetch us a clean change of clothes please, daddy, honey, love of my life-” The sound of an overly forced exhale of breath and a drawer sliding open from down the hall cut Blaine’s gentle sing-songy voice off only momentarily before he started up again. 

 

Blaine swung his arms side to side, slow and rhythmic and careful, with his lower lip jutted out into an adorable pout, his tired eyes warm and bright and crinkled, all as he carried on humming and singing and talking, quiet and lilting. Speaking words that made no sense, speaking in rhyme, talking about his studio meeting he had to be ready for in four hours time, all in the same steady jovial tone, all aimed at the tiny bundle of blue fabric and pink wrinkled, flushed skin he held safe within his palms and forearms.

 

Kurt appeared with a ball of sheets under one arm as he opened a door and bundled them inside without even looking. “I’ll wash that pile tomorrow, two rounds of dirty sheets, wash cloths and sleeper suits is quite enough at this time in the morning, thank you very much.” Kurt mumbled in a cheerier tone than needed. 

 

He picked up a small cloth in one hand and a tiny pile of neatly folded light coloured clothes in the other and made his way towards Blaine who was huddled forward on the couch in the dark living room, with pacifiers and blankets, wipes and napkins and bottles all around him, on the coffee table. 

 

Kurt came and sat beside him, so close that he was practically leaning into his side, as he peeked over Blaine’s shoulder down into his lap, his eyes met the pair of bright blue shining back at him. Even with only the lamp in the corner room providing a dim light, Kurt could still make out his baby boy’s small yet still so big eyes, round and full of promise and hope and love already. 

 

Kurt was tired and cranky, he had purpling rings under his eyes which he could positively cry at the thought of should he allow himself the chance. He had a crick in his neck from falling asleep in an awkward sitting position earlier, and a bruise on his shin from where he had walked into the coffee table around this same time the previous morning, but he still couldn’t control the smile from splitting his face. He buried his face into the fuzzy crease where Blaine’s jaw and neck line met and continued to smile against his husband’s warm skin as he looked down in awe and wonder. 

 

Blaine smelled like a trace of fabric softener, mostly of milk and spit up and a trace of lingering cologne, yet he smelled gorgeous still, he smelled like home. Blaine’s voice cracked a little whilst he continued to sing silly words and Kurt didn’t have to look to know he was smiling too. Blaine raised his arms a little as Kurt popped the tiny metal buttons of the sleeper suit and gently pulled the fabric away from cute little chubby arms and legs. 

 

Blaine continued rocking the baby gently with tiny movements as he sang a running commentary of what Kurt was doing, rubbing a cloth over a tiny beating chest, patting a gentle hand over a tiny diapered bottom to check it was still dry. The crying had now been reduced to more of a gurgling whimper as Kurt carefully pulled a mint green onesie with a monkey on the front, over and buttoned up.

 

“Thank you Daddy.” Blaine sang in a hushed tone as the little boy’s eye lids started to flutter closed and his tiny lips widened with a breathy yawn. Kurt leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the cushiony space over his brow just below a silky smooth mop of dark hair.

 

“You are most welcome baby boy.” Kurt whispered as he pulled back up and sunk back into the couch cushions. He wrapped an arm around one of Blaine’s, curling himself inward with his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder, as he carefully laid back too. The baby remained fast asleep against Blaine’s sickly covered PJ t-shirt, his little chubby shmushed against Blaine’s chest as soft snuffles huffed from his pursed lips.

 

“You need to change out of that.” Kurt mouthed against his shoulder, eyes closed and legs lifting to tuck underneath himself comfortably.

 

“Too tired.” Kurt felt the rumble of the words more than he actually heard the hushed rasp from his husband, he hummed a response. “You think we should call the paediatrician? This is the third night now right?” Kurt’s eyes fluttered open, he ran his fingers up and down Blaine’s bare arm lightly.

 

“It’s just colic honey, his stomach is just trying to adjust to the formula and he still doesn’t have his sleep routine worked out yet, I think he’s over the worst now, but we’ll check in with the clinic tomorrow-”

 

“Today.” Kurt could hear the sarcastic smile even in Blaine’s sleepy tone.

 

“Yes today. Ha.” Blaine turned his head and pressed a few soft kisses to Kurt’s hair.

 

“Ok sweetheart.” Blaine then leaned down to do the same to the little boy in his arms.

 

“We should put him in his basket, we cannot get into this habit.” Blaine curled his palms around and over the baby’s small softly padded bottom, keeping him carefully pressed to him.

 

“Mmm-hmm.”

 

“Honey-”

 

“I’m just resting my eyes.”

 

“Blaine.”

 

“Two minutes baby-”

 

“Honey come on, you should go to bed for a bit, you’ve got that meeting-”

 

“I love you Kurt, I love you both so, so much.” Blaine whispered with a smile, wide and proud on his lips with his eyes still firmly closed. Kurt could do nothing but crane his neck and brush messily placed kiss to the underside of Blaine’s stubbly jaw. He nosed downwards until his eyes fell upon the spot he was looking for, just below Blaine’s collar bone. Kurt pressed a kiss over the recently healed patch of marked skin.

 

Finley Hummel-Anderson


	3. Like a favourite song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When The Time Is Right future ficlet, Three Is family, Part 3
> 
>  
> 
> This is a continuation of the previous prompt, with the following prompts included.
> 
> *VoyageAsia~I enjoyed this. When I read one of your one shot set at the beach, I thought "oh wouldn't it be cool if Kurt surprised Blaine with a tattoo" 
> 
> \+ *the-power-of-love~Lol to cute love it I wish Blaine would convince Kurt to draw a tattoo for him or to get tattoos together*

“Oh hey Blaine I didn’t know you were-oh Kurt it’s you, sorry, Hi-” Kurt spun around in the wheelie chair and chuckled with a little wave as the young man before him hovered in the doorway, his fingers glued to the doorknob.

 

“Hi, sorry Ivan, I’m just kinda hanging out, I hope that’s ok.” Kurt swivelled back around in the chair with a smile, his knees tucked up and arms wrapped around them.

 

“Oh yeah sure, cool man no problem, a bit weird but-oh I see why-” Ivan cut himself off as he stepped closer to the desk and leaned down, bracing his hands on the edge and looked intently in the same direction as Kurt was fixated on, the small white box that was propped up on the desk in front of the computer. Kurt turned his head but didn’t shift his gaze.

 

“I’ll be out of your way in a moment, I got off from work early and had to call in here to get something on my way up, and I-I just-” He trailed off as a soft gurgle sounded from the little white machine followed by a deep familiar chuckle.

 

“You think that’s funny huh?” Both Kurt and Ivan watched with matching smiles as Blaine, on the small monitor screen, laughed and babbled and rolled around on the floor of their living room upstairs, chairs and sofas and the coffee table pushed back out of place messily

 

“You’re gonna kill him for that right? For messing up the feng shui or whatever?” Ivan teased and bumped his side into Kurt’s shoulder.

 

“Trust me kid, feng shui is the last thing on you’re mind when there is an infant around taking all of your time and energy.” Kurt said with a smile as Ivan peered down at him and smiled and nodded.

 

Ivan would probably never tell anybody this but he secretly loved it when Kurt called him kid, Blaine had always used that name for him and now that Kurt had picked it up too, it felt nice.  
Blaine had always been a great boss, a cool friend and now something like an older brother to him, he preened with the trust Blaine had shown in him with making him acting manager whilst he took some time off to focus on writing and composing music and now of course his family. And now Ivan had Kurt to factor in to their friendship too.  
The fact that from time he’d overheard Blaine and Kurt tease each other with the names ‘kid’ and ‘old man’ is beside the point, those words have other, different meanings that are for them to enjoy together, privately.

 

“How old is he now, like three-four months?”

 

“Four and a half months.” Kurt nodded as he peeked up at Ivan, there was another soft gurgle which sounded of mostly spit and bubbles and Kurt grinned widely as he touched a finger tip the small screen.

 

Finley was lying on his front on a large protective play mat on the floor which looked like a surrounding jungle, with bright vibrant colours and vines and soft fabric poles shaped likes trees hovering high overtop, with bananas and monkeys and birds dangling down. He was dressed in sky blue pants and a white t-shirt with a colourful bowtie and suspenders actually printed on to it. Kurt had rolled his eyes the day Blaine had brought that particular item home, but did nothing but smile and take pictures when Finley kindly modelled the piece later that day.

 

Dressing Finley was always a fun topic and activity between them, of course Kurt took pride in the task at hand, and always makes sure that his dresser and closet and organized and only stocked with clothes that could be mix and matched correctly for instances like these, when it’s Blaine’s turn to dress him. Blaine, who was more of a ‘dress him in what ever I feel like it’ kind of stylist. Even though most days Finley goes through at least three outfit changes anyway.

 

“He’s so clever and strong, look.” Kurt remarked as he pointed at Finley who was making a valiant effort at holding his head and upper half of his body upwards as he watched Blaine crawl towards him, making silly faces.

 

The thing that Kurt had loved about Blaine almost instantly when they first met, was his ability to just know, to have all of these skills, all of this wisdom and knowledge, and make everything look so simple, so easy. He doesn’t complain, rarely, he just does, goes about his business and life. If there is something or an area that he is not too aware of, he learns to adapt, effortlessly, perfectly.  
Blaine has adapted to parenthood like a duck to water, the man is a natural, and not just with the baby, but as a family, as whole. Kurt and Blaine work together, they know when one is more tired than the other and needs a long hot soak in the tub, Blaine knows when Kurt just needs to be held for a little while, in the quiet of their living room or their bedroom when Finley is rocking in his bouncy chair beside them, watching with wide eyes.  
And when Finley is finally sound asleep in the late hours of the evening, in his crib in the nursery and the soft snuffles can be heard over the speakers of the monitors, Blaine knows just exactly how to take care of Kurt between their sheets and in the dark warmth of their bedroom. 

 

“He is, he’s so lucky to have you guys.” Ivan replied softly and Kurt nudged his shoulder into his side by way of reply, Kurt is a firm believer of it being the other way around, adoption is not an easy process. “It’s nice having you guys back down here though, now and then, you know, even if it is sometimes just a little hideaway.” Ivan snorted with a smile. 

 

“I mean that time the other week when little F was screaming his lungs out for like an hour straight and Blaine was down here with his head in his hands, and it sounded like you were probably doing the same, whilst Fin’ster wailed at the poor teddy bear across the nursery, I even felt like crying, but you two are so great with him, you just like rode it out, let him deal with it until he finally went to sleep.”

 

Kurt groaned, “God I still have a headache just thinking about that day, but he’s got to get used to his night time routine, I’m surprised Blaine didn’t switch the thing off that time, I forget it’s down here sometimes.” Kurt chuckled. Ivan rolled over another chair and plonked himself down next to Kurt, resting a foot up on the wooden ledge of the desk.

 

“You know, he nearly did, I watched him rub at his eyes, he was like totally drained, and then reached a finger over towards the power button, but then Finley cooled it and B whispered goodnight to the little screen, it was kinda cute I gotta admit, and then you sounded like you went off into some kind of hysterical fit of laughter in the next room-”

 

“It was either that or cry-”

 

“And then Blaine just like started giggling along with you, you guys are so weird.” Kurt laughed.

 

“Yup, that’s us.” Kurt said with every ounce of pride and happiness laced in each word. 

 

“Don’t tell Daddy ok-” Kurt and Ivan’s attention was drawn back to the screen, where Blaine had lifted the baby up off of the mat and gently back down beside him on the fluffy rug. Ivan glanced at Kurt questionably who was smiling but shaking his head.

 

“That rug is a nightmare to clean, and Finley has a little reflux at the moment.” 

 

Blaine was lying on his side, his head propped up by a hand and legs and body curled protectively around little Finley who was lying on his back, staring up at Blaine. 

 

“There we’re just hanging out, it’s cool right.” Blaine cooed down at his son, Kurt smiled as he watched the little scene unfold.

 

Finley’s little legs and socked feet were kicking upwards excitedly and his arms stretched up towards his Blaine, hands flexing and fingers grasping, just grazing Blaine’s stubbly face. Blaine caught those little fingers and blew raspberries against them causing a loud, high pitched giggle to break free, which evolved into a more wide mouthed gargled ‘aahaa’ sound. Blaine laughed too and continued to blow and kiss at his little hands and fingers.

 

“Papa loves when you do that, you know.” Blaine said through a deep chuckle, ducking to brush his nose against Finley’s button nose.

 

Kurt giggled too and Ivan chuckled with him, “That’s such a cool sound, like a proper little person laugh.”

 

“Yeah he started giggling when he was Six weeks old, but recently it’s developed into this, it’s literally like listening to your favourite song that you haven’t heard in ages when he does it.” 

 

“You see there’s no problem here is there, were just- oh shi-no, oh no-” Kurt leaned forward in his chair as Blaine on the little screen rolled onto his knees, and lifted Finley into his arms, whilst he dabbed at his mouth and chin with the corner of his bib he’d picked up from the nearby coffee table. Kurt narrowed his eyes and shook his head whilst Ivan laughed.

 

“Shi-no. Ha. How’s the swear jar coming along?” 

 

“Put it this way he can now afford a trip to the dry cleaners with that rug.” Kurt said dryly but Ivan knew there was no weight in the statement.

 

Blaine tied the bib around Finley’s neck and picked up a cloth from the pile of ‘Finley necessities’ he had made on the coffee table. He dropped the cloth to the floor and rubbed at the mark half heartedly with his foot, whilst he bobbed up and down with Finley who seemed rather amused and proud of the whole thing. 

 

“Oh my god, he’s making it worse.” Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose as Ivan patted his shoulder comically. “Ok, I’m going, before the whole rug is marked white-” Kurt rose from the chair and winced, almost falling back down.

 

“Whoa man you ok?” Ivan said as he looked up at Kurt.

 

“You wanna see something?” Kurt grinned down at him.

 

“Ok?” Kurt lifted the hem of his shirt and un tucked it from the belt looped through his trousers, he grinned when Ivan’s eyes widened and not quite knowing where to look with a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. 

 

Kurt folded the bottom of the fabric upwards, and inched the waistline of his jeans down, just revealing a small wedge of creamy skin just below his left hip-bone. He peeled back a small white bandage which was stuck down with tape and made a face at the faded remnants of black ink and light trace of blood that stained the underside.

 

“No way,” Ivan breathed as he stood up and stepped closer, “That’s so cool, Blaine doesn’t know?” 

 

“Well we were in bed the other morning-”

 

“Don’t need to know thank you very much-”

 

“Shut up- and we were just talking about random stuff-quietly, Fin was sleeping between us- I was tracing Blaine’s tattoo he got for Fin on his collar bone with my finger and somehow that lead to me actually drawing new patterns and ideas on him with a washable marker-”

 

Ivan laughed, “Whilst your child sleeps unknowingly beside you.”

 

“So we got to talking and fooling around-not like that, sleeping child remember- and I guess I kind of fell in love with an idea or two and decided to surprise him with something. You-you remember what I just said about when Finley laughs for us, it’s like listening to-”

 

“Your favourite song yeah?”

 

“Life with Finley, and Blaine, is like as easy and flowing, and up and down as music altogether, like a gorgeous symphony, always open for expansion and growth and-and-”

 

“And that of course is like a sum up of one Mr Anderson also-”

 

“Right.” Kurt said with a smile as he peeked down at the tiny patch of marked skin, not too small but also not too big that could effect any potential future jobs. It’s not like he’s planning on stripping down to his boxers on stage anytime soon, but never say never right, there’s always make-up anyway.

 

The addition to his skin, is something for him, nothing to prove to anybody else, but to remind him of son and his husband, his world. 

 

“B’s gonna love it Kurt, he’s gonna go crazy for it, it’s perfect.” Ivan said softly, almost reverently so, Kurt and Blaine were two people who he truly did admire and care deeply about. 

 

“I know.” Kurt hushed proudly, his eyes cleared and glazed as he looked down and traced a finger tip through the air just over the small black symbol.  
A musical note, a quaver the same as Blaine has on his groin, but Kurt’s has the letters ‘FHA’ wrapped around it in beautiful fine flowing print. 

 

“Oh Fin, come on man, not on Papa’s socks, I borrowed these from Daddy-” Kurt and Ivan looked back over at the little screen as Blaine held Finley out at arms length as he looked down at himself with a chuckle, where the baby had decided Blaine’s feet and a little more of the rug needed to be covered and smelling a little sour.

 

“Perfect.” Kurt repeated Ivan’s words. And he meant it.


End file.
